The way to attach a label to a branch of vine tomatoes, according to the current state of technology, involves packing the tomatoes in film, with or without laying them out first on a tray of e.g. cardboard or plastic, at which point the film can receive a label, e.g. a sticker. This method is not the most sustainable way to attach information to vine tomatoes. Other types of labels are attached using binding wire or a string to a stem of the branch of vine tomatoes, which is time-consuming, and therefore expensive.